The Boss Daughter
by nathanielsb
Summary: Santana had a hell out of week. She didn't expect that her whole life was about to change by the weekend. One shot.


**AN: Something I have on my old files a long time ago. Glee was a long gone, but I guess it's still in our heart.**

* * *

 **The Boss Daughter**

If I thought this week would be as crazy as hell then I was wrong. It all started on Monday morning. The subway train chose to have problems at 7am with it's engines. Great. I couldn't make it in time to the weekly meeting in the office. My manager looked angry, but since I barely came late and I had done all my work almost perfectly, he kept his mouth shut.

As if nothing else could go wrong, the project we'd been working on was delayed because of a material shortage. It really affected my job as the architect of the project. Mr. Barkley my manager, insisted that I must continue the project even with the shortage. Even so he was blaming the procurement division. Now I had to work twice as hard with the material shortage.

During the middle of the week my girl, Quinn texted me to meet up at the club we used to hang out at. I was looking forward to it, because I thought it would lessen my stress. She was looking good as usual, with her short blonde hair and her green eyes. She took the chair beside me at the bar. I was about to give her a small peck on her cheek, when she pulled away. I lifted my eyebrow questionably, but she just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Rough day?" I asked her.

She stayed silent, not even answering the bartender's drink offer.

I took one shot and asked for another. Suddenly she broke the silence.

"We should break up."

My head turned to her so fast I thought I heard my neck crack. "What?"

"You heard me. We're over."

"But why?"

She sighed and turned to look at me for the first time that night. "I'm moving out to another city. To California, with my fiancee." She immediately avoided my eyes which seemed to grown wider the longer I listened to her answer.

"You what? Fiancée? Are you serious?" I tried to look into her eyes, but she kept her gaze on the ground as if it was something more interesting to look at. When I heard no answer from her, I put my head between my hands. "I can't believe you did this to us." I wanted to yell at her, but some part of me just wanted to hear her explanation of why she'd done this. I was scared she'd just leave without telling me a reason why if I suddenly started yelling at her.

"I met him 2 months ago", she started slowly, "when I vacationed in Cali. He lives there, he's a musician. I found we had more things in common."

"What do you mean?" I felt my heart begin to ache.

She hesitated to continue, but then she said, "when I'm with you... It just doesn't feel right."

"And with him? Does it feel right?" I couldn't stop the question from leaving my mouth.

She slowly nodded.

"Go, just go." I couldn't hear anymore of this, it was too painful.

"Sorry, Santana," and without another word she got up and left.

I took another shot and ended up staying at the bar until midnight. My mind traveled through memories from the day we met up until this point. My college friend introduced us 7 months ago and after one month of just fooling around, I decided to take our relationship to next level. After thinking about it I slowly started to see what she meant by our relationship "not feeling right". I was sure that it didn't feel right to me either. I cared about her, but I wasn't _in_ love with her. She made me realized it, and maybe one day I would thank her for it. But I knew when I sobered up all I would be feeling was heartache.

* * *

By Friday I had finished the project at work. To hell with the procurement division! I found my own materials for the project. Mr. Barkley couldn't be more proud of me. I didn't even believe it myself, that I could complete the work on time. I thanked my broken heart for it though. If I haven't found the right love of my life yet, at least my career seemed to be right on track.

After lunch Mr. Barkley called me into his office. He said that my work had satisfied our company Director Mr. Pierce. They invited me to go to Mr. Pierce's birthday party this Friday night. I somehow thought that it could benefit my career even though the idea of going to a party already bored me, I complied to the invitation.

The birthday party held at Mr. Pierce's mansion in the Hamptons. The mansion was huge! I bet five little families could live there together. After they introduced me to some upper class managers, I found myself standing alone with my fingers curled around a glass of wine. That's when I heard loud music from the east side of the mansion. My feet dragged me towards the sound instantly. A bunch of boys and girls were dancing to the music. I thought they were about my age and it was a different party from the one I had just left. What a huge mansion this was, where you could hold two different parties without disturbing each other.

* * *

Suddenly my eyes caught a tall girl with long blonde hair who was swaying her body in motion to the music. She moved her hips from side to side as if she seemed to forget about the rest of the world around her. I didn't realize that my mouth was hanging open as I watched her. I couldn't stop ogling her dance moves. Then her eyes, her blue eyes, met mine. I gulped and sipped my wine to avoid eye contact. I swore she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. I knew it sounded cheesy, but that was a fact. I couldn't keep my eyes off her too long, so I tried to lift my eyes to watch her again, but I couldn't find her.

I sighed and took another sip of my wine.

"Looking for me?" a voice came from behind me. Suddenly the girl was dancing next me and I could see her face clearer. Damn she was gorgeous. She took my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. Next thing I knew we started to move our bodies in sync with the music. I had never felt like this before, I never liked a girl instantly. But now I was dancing with a stranger.

After dancing a few more songs, she sighed. "I'm tired." She pushed people away to get away from the crowd. I stood frowning, I wanted to spend more time with her. She looked over her sholder at me and motioned with her finger to follow her. My heart skipped a beat and I literally ran to catch up with her.

We got out to the patio and I couldn't believe my eyes, sure thing this was the second best view I had seen tonight. The patio had a view of the ocean and since it was night, we could see the faint light of boats on the water, and a light house far off in the distance. I said the second best view, because the first was her. She was sitting across from me casually sipping her champagne.

"So what's your name?" she asked me.

"Santana." I couldn't even find the words to ask her for her name I was so mesmerized by her.

"Brittany. My name is Brittany." She seemed to read my mind. "Which friend are you a friend of?"

"Huh?" I knitted my eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, the crowd at this party are all friends of mine, you're not my friend. So you must be a friend of a friends, right?." She explained it casual.

My mind quickly made a realization. If the crowd at this party consisted of all her friends, then she must have invited them. Which means she obviously lived in this mansion and that meant she was the daughter of Mr. Pierce. My boss. Darn. What should I say? I couldn't bring myself to lie to her, even if I wanted to. There's something about her that made me feel more at ease than I'd ever been.

"I am an employee of Mr. Pierce. I'm here with my manager, Mr. Barkley."

She gave me a smile and I didn't know why my knees suddenly felt weak. "Well, Miss….."

"Lopez." I finished her lingering question.

"Ms. Santana Lopez. Let's go back to the dance floor." She held out her hand asking me to take it, I couldn't do anything but obey.

She put her arms behind my neck and pulled me closer, I didn't even realize when my arms wrapped themselves around her waist. We danced so close that I almost lost my breath, my heart was beating so fast I was sure she could hear it. I could feel her breath against my face. We kept grinding and moving our hips against one another. She grabbed me and pulled me closer. I felt like all this sexual tension was about to make me lose my mind. I had no idea what had come over me, but before I knew it I began kissing her jaw line. She let out a soft moan and within seconds her lips were on mine. It only lasted several seconds but it felt as like fireworks going off in my head.

I pulled away and let our foreheads rest against each other. We were both out of breath, and slowly her lips spread into a genuine smile. I found myself grinning widely. This was it. I knew that she felt the same way without her saying anything.

With our faces just a couples of inches apart, we suddenly heard somebody call my name. Yep, it was . I saw Brittany smile while taking a quick step away from me. I told Mr. Barkley that I would go home later. Soon after he left, I looked around to find Brittany again. I had to find her. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm, I turned my head and there she was still smiling. God, her blue eyes. I could just drown in them and never come out. And her smile, god it could light up a room. All my thoughts felt so cheesy tonight, but they were all just facts. I couldn't help not smiling along with her. Her smile was so contagious.

She led me to the third floor. There was a small lounge in the corner. There were also some couches and two of them were already occupied by two other couples. She took me to the small couch near a balcony. We felt the cold breeze against our face from the open balcony doors, but strangely both our bodies felt warm touching each other. I could see the light playing against her golden hair. She was so beautiful, there was no other word to describe her.

We were talking like there would be no tomorrow. I found out that she studied at NYU, majoring in Performing and Media Arts. She really loved dancing. No wonder she danced so flawlessly. She was the only daughter of Mr. Pierce. Their relationship grew stronger after the death of her mother. Her only brother was in London studing Economics. She seemed to be the rebel in the family. Her father didn't like that she chose dancing over some academic major but when her mother died 2 years ago, he came and gave his blessing for her study whatever she wanted.

I told her almost everything about myself too. She knew I just broke up with my girlfriend two days ago. She knew I had been working at her father's company for over 3 years. That Lima, Ohio is my hometown and I was the only child in my I came to New York since graduating from high school. I studied architecture at Columbia University. After graduating, I applied to the company and worked there ever since.

When it was almost sunrise, we moved from balcony. She placed me in a chair and sat comfortably on my lap. She snuggled her face into the crook of my neck, while I put my arms around her waist. Not long after, my eyes began to feel heavy. I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Brittany!"

We heard someone yell her name. My eyes sprung open and I was suddenly wide awake. Her father, my boss, looked at us with his anger in his eyes. Oops, this was so not good. I pushed myself away from Brittany and couldn't help but look at him nervously. On the other hand, Brittany seemed relaxed and just shrugged nonchalantly.

"What, Dad? Could you please leave us alone and give us some privacy?"

"What were you doing with her?"

"We were just sleeping. Like you saw before you interrupted us."

Mr. Pierce clearly couldn't find any words to say he was so shocked by the situation. He just stared us, obviously fuming with anger inside. "What do you want from my daughter, Lopez?"

"Dad!"

"What?" I caught off guard by his question. I was sure that he would throw me out of his house after seeing us in this position.

"You heard me, what do you want from my daughter? Just to toy with her? You think it's be fun to sleep with your boss's daughter, maybe use her to blackmail me? Then break her heart once you get what you want!"

"No, Sir! I'm…." And then I looked into her eyes. Her blue eyes sparkled under the morning light and I never felt so strong inside my heart. From the first moment i laid my eyes on her I knew what that feeling was "I'm in love with Brittany." Her smile suddenly grew even wider if that was possible. I swore I felt my heart was about to explode if if she kept smiling like that.

"And I'm in love with Santana too, Dad." She said without breaking our eye contact.

I could hear Mr. Pierce grunt. "I didn't even know that you're gay, too. Ugh. If I didn't know you better, Lopez. I would throw you out on the street right now. You'd better not be messing around or I will kick your ass back to Lima and you won't have the guts to ever come back to New York city."

"Daddy!"

"What? I'm just being a father."

"I won't, Sir. I won't let you down. I won't hurt her, ever."

"And you'd better step up your performance at the office too. I don't want to hear any gossip about this. You got it?"

"Yes, Sir."

Mr. Pierce stayed silent while I and Brittany were still looking into each other's eyes.

"Dad?"

"What?"

"Isn't it the time for you to go?"

"Ugh." He walked away and closed the balcony door.

I couldn't help but chuckle. She closed the distance between us with a wide smile. I cupped her cheeks with both my hands. Without any hesitation I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Our lips moved against each other and I felt something burn in my heart the moment our tongues met. It felt like fireworks going off.

I was sure I was in love for the first time in my life. My other relationship was like a little milestone and in the end, I had found her. Brittany was my final destination. I'd do anything for her. I would work so damn hard to impress her father at the office so he could feel proud to call me his daughter's girlfriend. After all, I am in love with my boss's daughter.


End file.
